monsterfandomcom-20200223-history
Locust
The Locust, more commonly referred to as the Locust Horde, are a race of reptilian humanoids in the Gears of War series. Named after the insects because of their vast numbers and the amount of death and destruction they leave in their wake, Locust have been likened to boogeymen by many humans. There are many types of Locust, the most common of which are the drones. Society Heirarchy Locust hierarchy is a simple caste-based matriarchal society. At the top of the chain was the queen, the last and only known one being Queen Myrrah, a Locust-Human hybrid. Next is the main field commander and Kantus high priest, General RAAM and High Priest Skorge respectively. Following this were the Therons and Kantus priesthood, the top soldiers of the commander and high priest, then finally the drones and Boomers, in order of rank. Religion The Kantus priesthood maintains the Locust religion, known as the Trinity of Worms. The Locust worship worms, the greatest of which is the Riftworm, which is seen as a living god by the Locust, able to devour cities whole. Like most religions, the Locust have there own book of religious tales, known as the Rulers of Nexus Plates by the Locust or the Locust Tablets by humans. The religion itself, besides all the basics of any religion, works as a metaphor for the Locust. The queen makes strong the drones, the drones protect Nexus, the main part of the Locust tunnels where they make their homes and Nexus protects the queen, allowing the cycle to continue. History Origins The Locust can trace their origins back to the New Hope Research Facility. In the early years of the Pendulum Wars, many of the Imulsion miners who had taken part in the Gold Rush began developing a sickness after extended Imulsion exposure. The infected members of the population were gathered by the COG and moved to New Hope where it was hoped a cure could be found. Unfortunately the Imulsion began to mutate and an early form of Lambency took hold, resulting in the Sires. Fearful of the media and political response towards these mutated people, the scientists of New Hope sealed the Sires away and took their children to Mt. Kadar. The children of the Sires had Lambency in their cells and were mutated from birth, and so the first Locust were born. To the people of Sera the origins of the Locust are shrouded in mystery, many theories on their origins have been suggested by the remaining human population. One such example is that the Locust came from a neighbouring planet (or one of its moons) and feed on Imulsion. Other speculations exists saying they came from Hell. However rumours such as these are generally regarded as false. Emergence Before Emergence Day, the existence of the Locust was unknown to humanity at large. However, one human scientist known as Adam Fenix had discovered the Locust and had established a line of communication with their queen, Myrrah. From Myrrah, Adam discovered that the Locust were preparing to invade the surface of Sera. While the Locust had previously been uninterested in human affairs, their dire home situation called for desperate measures. The Horde was being threatened by an infection known as "Lambency" that was spreading amongst their kind and turning those infected into mindless, savage monsters that continued to mutate and multiply at an alarming rate. The cause of the Lambent infection turned out to be Imulsion, a highly potent energy source that humanity had been using as its primary fuel source for generations. Supposedly Imulsion only caused Lambency in the Locust, but research on samples obtained by Professor Fenix from the Locust Queen revealed that it could cross the species barrier, potentially threatening all life on Sera. The narrow-minded Myrrah was not ready to accept any compromise and gave Fenix an ultimatum: solve the Lambent problem or the Locust would conquer the surface world. Unfortunately, Fenix was given far too little time to properly analyse the nature of Imulsion and did not consider reporting his contact with the Locust to the COG leadership. When time ran out, the Locust emerged on the surface and began their conquest. They made no attempts at communication with the humans and made no kind of demands, they simply began slaughtering every human being they encountered and kept on killing, and intended to carry on until humanity was extinct. The Locust War On Emergence Day alone, almost half the human population of Sera had been destroyed. However, the surviving COG military would quickly rally and fight back against the subterranean menace, dragging the conflict out into a devastating war that would last 15 years. Over the course of the war, humanity would resort to measures beyond drastic in order to halt the Locust advance, including deploying the Hammer of Dawn orbital defense network and obliterating all of their own cities in order to stop the Locust. One more than one occasion, the COG have thought themselves to have been victorious and wiped out the Locust, only for the Horde to return stronger than ever. The Locust War would eventually be brought to an end when Adam Fenix - who had been believed to be dead five years into the war - utilized a Maelstrom device on the island of Azura that distributed a Lambent vaccine across Sera. All Lambent life-forms across Sera were wiped out, as were the Locust because their whole race had been exposed to the source of Lambency for centuries longer than any surface life. Types of Locust * Locust Drone * Locust Boomer * Theron Guard * Kantus * Locust Rager * Locust Berserker Beasts Their are many varied types of Locust beasts that have been reared or even engineered to function as living weapons, from the diminuitive Tickers to the gigantic Brumaks. The various Locust creatures are listed below. *Ticker *Wretch *Kryll *Serapede *Bloodmount *Brumak *Riftworm *Reaver *Hydra *Corpser *Tempest *Seeder *Nemacyst *Digger *Shrieker *Siegebeast *Gas Barge *Torture Barge *Shibboleth Category:Reptiles Category:Humanoids Category:Video Game Monsters Category:Gears of War Category:Species Category:Intelligent Creatures Category:Comic Book Monsters Category:Monsters in Literature Category:Evil Creatures Category:Extinct